1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a midsole for a shoe, more particularly to a midsole for a shoe which is capable of safely performing the shock-dispersing function and the same foot rolling function, which is capable of making the wearer feel soft on he or her feet with a nice cushiony landing feel to them while walking or stop, which is capable of peacefully supporting the sole of the foot on which most of the wearer's weight may be applied, which is capable of distributing the wearer's weight on the feet and of minimizing foot fatigue of the wearer while standing, walking or running in such a manner as to promote the wearer's comfort and health, by embedding a reinforcing member in between an upper midsole and a lower midsole so as to enhance the strength of the midsole, and which is capable of providing an attractive appearance for the shoe by making a part of the reinforcing member of the midsole to be exposed to the outside.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many different types of shoes for protecting feet of a person have been available in the market. Generally, the sole part of the shoe may be designed to protect the wearer's body by relieving the shock to be applied on the shoe sole from the heel portion to the toe portion in accordance with the walking course of the wearer.
Typically, the most common type of the shoes was consisted of a sheath for covering and protecting the top of the foot and the ankle portion of the wearer, and a sole of the shoe for providing good bottom support, elastic air cushioning and shock-absorbing effects for relieving foot pressure. The sole mainly comprises a low sole, a midsole and an inner sole.
The low sole serves as a ground contact part and this may be made to have certain strength and to withstand friction in walking or running. The midsole may be attached onto an upper surface of the low sole so as to provide the wearer with the elastic air cushioning effect. The inner sole serves as a sole contact part and this is mounted onto an upper surface of the midsole.
In the typical shoes as described above, in order to obtain shock-absorbing effects for relieving foot pressure, the insoles of a pair of shoes may be located on an inner bottom surface of the shoe, which the soles of your feet rest on. Alternative the sole of the shoe and the heel portion of the shoes may be made of a soft layer such as a rubber or a foaming sponge having excellent shock-absorbing effects. Alternatively, any elastic member such as an air bag or a spring can be installed in the sole.
In a case that the sole of the shoe and the heel portion the shoes are made of a rubber or a foaming sponge, or any elastic member such as an air bag or a spring is installed in the sole as described above, only shock-absorbing effects for relieving foot pressure can be obtained. Considering that the heel portion, the arch-shaped middle portion and the toe portion of the sole may be touched with the ground in sequence in accordance with a predetermined walking course of the wearer while walking or running, then conventional shoe soles to be employed in many different types of shoes cannot provide the wearer with natural and efficient walking effects.
Recently, due to improvement in the standard of living and the diffusion of the policy of five-day work week, the population of enjoying outdoor activities will highly expand to come. Considering the trend of outdoor activities, the shoe manufactures have developed many different types of functional shoes, which are capable of providing a person enjoying outdoor activities with good feelings to wear and which provides resilient, cushioned support for the sole of the foot, the foot joint and the knee joint of the wearer, and which distributes the wearer's weight on the feet while standing, walking or running in such a manner as to promote his or her comfort and health.
Anti-slipping function, shock-absorbing function, bad smell removing function and athlete's foot preventing function due to operation of the ventilation among the variety of functions which can be applied to the shoes have been already actively practiced. In addition, the shoe manufactures have developed many different types of functional shoes, which are capable of providing the wearer with shock-absorbing effects in walking and which are capable of allowing the wearer to efficiently walk in a very natural way in such a manner that a ball rolls over a plane, which is so called by the same foot rolling function.
In view of this, the present applicant has developed a plurality of inventions related to functional shoes and a device for aid of walking adapted to be employed thereto, which are capable of allowing the wearer to perform the same foot rolling function in a very natural way during the entire walking gait cycle of the wearer. See for example, Korean Patent No. 10-0884659, which was filed on Sep. 8, 2008 in Korean Patent Application No. 10-2008-0088150, which discloses a midsole for a shoe with impact dispersion effects and the same foot rolling function.
In this Korean Patent No. 10-0884659, the midsole developed by the present applicant comprises a plurality of depressions on the unevenly patterned surface of a bottom surface of the midsole, in which the depressions are spaced from each other with a predetermined gap along the longitudinal direction thereof; a shock-absorbing space provided on the upper surface of the midsole; and a plurality of protruding ribs formed in the shock-absorbing space in such a way as to make a middle area corresponding to the depressions. Due to this structure, the midsole can be substantially transformed at an arc shape over the total surface of the sole in accordance with the walking course of the wearer. Accordingly, it can be adapted to perform the same foot rolling function. In addition, it is possible to allow the wearer to efficiently walk in a very natural way so that the knee joint and the ankle of the wearer can be protected.
However, a drawback of such known midsole for aid of walking is that an excessive compressed transform may be occurred by the depressions, thereby resulting in excessive increase of the flexibility and dissatisfaction of performing the walking function with safe.